superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Monsters, Inc. credits
Full credits for Monsters, Inc. Directors * Pete Docter * David Silverman (co-director) * Lee Unkrich (co-director) Writers * Pete Docter (story) * Jill Culton (story) * Jeff Pidgeon (story) * Ralph Eggleston (story) * Andrew Stanton (screenplay) * Daniel Gerson (screenplay) * Robert L. Baird (additional screenplay material) * Rhett Reese (additional screenplay material) * Jonathan Roberts (additional screenplay material) Cast Additional Story Material by *Bob Peterson *David Silverman *Joe Ranft Producers * Darla K. Anderson: producer * Robert Rodriguez: producer * John Lasseter: executive producer * Kori Rae: associate producer * Andrew Stanton: executive producer Original Music * Randy Newman Film Editing * Robert Grahamjones * Jim Stewart Casting * Matthew Jon Beck * Mary Hidalgo * Ruth Lambert Production Design * Harley Jessup * Bob Pauley Art Direction * Tia W. Kratter * Dominique Louis Production Management * Katherine Sarafian: production supervisor Art Department * Robert Anderson: additional set dresser * Randy Berrett: production artist * Geefwee Boedoe: additional storyboarding * Geefwee Boedoe: visual development * Trish Carney: set dressing manager * Jon Childress Farmer: set dresser * Jill Culton: visual development * Jason Deamer: production artist * Norm DeCarlo: sculptor * Peter DeSève: visual development * Ralph Eggleston: visual development * David Eisenmann: additional set dresser * Joe Ekers: additional storyboarding * Carter Goodrich: visual development * David Gordon: visual development * Oscar Grillo: visual development * Kevin Hawkes: visual development * Mark Cordell Holmes: production artist * David Hong: production artist * Jessica Hutchison: art production assistant * Glenn Kim: production artist * Jorgen Klubien: additional storyboarding * Ellen Moon Lee: co-set decorator * Ellen Moon Lee: set dresser * Albert Lozano: production artist * Bud Luckey: visual development * Angus MacLane: additional storyboarding * Nicolas Marlet: visual development * Lawrence Marvit: production artist * Nathaniel McLaughlin: production artist * Paul Mica: production artist * Paul Mica: texture painter * Ricky Nierva: additional storyboarding * Ricky Nierva: visual development * Floyd Norman: additional storyboarding * Jan Pinkava: additional storyboarding * Jerome Ranft: sculptor * Jonas Rivera: art department manager * Lou Romano: visual development * Mark Sanford: additional set dresser * Gary Schultz: production artist * J. Otto Seibold: visual development * Lane Smith: visual development * Bud Thon: production artist * Elizabeth Torbit: set dresser * Chris Ure: visual development * Sophie Vincelette: set dressing supervisor * Nick Vlahos: art production assistant * Jay Ward: art department coordinator * Andrea Warren: art department coordinator * Derek Williams: additional set dresser * Patrick Wilson: production artist Sound Department * Jeanette Browning: dialogue recordist * Kent Brown: sound editor: temp effects * Lindakay Brown: foley editor * Vince Caro: additional dialogue recordist * Derek Casari: adr engineer * Tony Eckert: foley mixer * Teresa Eckton: sound effects editor * Sean England: machine room operator * Gert Janssen: dubbing editor * Doc Kane: original dialogue mixer * Noah Katz: sound editorial technical support * Stephen Kearney: sound effects editor * Brian Magerkurth: sound re-recordist * John McGleenan: additional dialogue recordist * Frank 'Pepe' Merel: foley mixer * Shannon Mills: sound effects editor * Tom Myers: sound designer * Jonathan Null: adr editor * Juan Peralta: digital sound mix technician * Gary Rydstrom: sound designer * Gary Rydstrom: sound re-recording mixer * Dee Selby: assistant sound designer * Michael Silvers: supervising sound editor * Steve Slanec: supervising assistant sound editor * Gary Summers: sound re-recording mixer * Dennie Thorpe: foley artist * Jana Vance: foley artist * Karen G. Wilson: foley editor * John Countryman: digital sound transferer (uncredited) Visual Effects * Jessica Abroms: simulation and effects artist * Mark Adams: modeling artist * Paul Aichele: modeling artist * Lauren Alpert: lighting artist * Robert Anderson: layout artist * Anthony A. Apodaca: shading artist * Anthony A. Apodaca: simulation and effects artist * Daniel Arriaga: simulation and effects production assistant * James Bancroft: modeling artist * James Bancroft: shading artist * Byron Bashforth: shading artist * David Batte: shading artist * Chad Belteau: lighting artist * Tim Best: lighting artist * Jason Bickerstaff: modeling artist * Brian Boyd: master lighting artist * Daniel Campbell: layout technical director * Jenna Capozzi: simulation and effects coordinator * Loren Carpenter: additional effects developer * Onny P. Carr: lighting artist * Onny P. Carr: modeling artist * Chris Chapman: simulation and effects artist * Jun Han Cho: lighting artist * Jun Han Cho: modeling artist * Scott Clifford: master lighting artist * Robin Cooper: CG painter * Phaedra Craig: CG painter * Michael Curtis: digital trailer effects * Lawrence D. Cutler: modeling artist * Lars R. Damerow: shading artist * Ruieta DaSilva: modeling artist * Airton Dittz Jr.: lighting artist * Cynthia Dueltgen: modeling artist * Tom Duff: rendering software engineer * Nousha Emami: lighting technical director * Jay Faulkner: lighting artist * Danielle Feinberg: master lighting artist * Danielle Feinberg: modeling artist * Michael Fong: modeling artist * Michael Fong: simulation and effects supervisor * Damir Frkovic: modeling artist * Jamie Frye: CG painter * Michael Fu: shading artist * Elizabeth Gonzales-Guerra: lighting production assistant * Nicole Paradis Grindle: simulation and effects manager * Patrick Guenette: technical director * Christina Haaser: lighting artist * Nigel Hardwidge: shading artist * Thane Hawkins: lighting artist * Mark Tiberius Henne: modeling artist * Yvonne Herbst: CG painter * Dan Herman: additional effects developer * Cindy Hong: lighting artist * Sangwoo Hong: modeling artist * Lawrence Huang: digital artist * Bryn Imagire: CG painter * Patrick James: modeling artist * Patrick James: simulation and effects artist * Steven James: lighting artist * Rob Jensen: lighting artist * Rob Jensen: modeling artist * Andrew Jimenez: digital artist * Jongo: layout artist * Ben Jordan: lead shading artist * Thomas Jordan: shading artist * Thomas Jordan: simulation and effects artist * Steven Kani: simulation and effects artist * Michael Kass: software engineer: research and development * Michael Kilgore: simulation and effects artist * Glenn Kim: CG painter * Jae Hong Kim: lighting artist * Lisa Kim: lighting artist * Lisa Kim: modeling artist * Michael R. King: lighting artist * Michael R. King: shading artist * Stephen W. King: modeling artist * Stephen W. King: shading artist * Kristifir Klein: lighting technical director * Ivo Kos: lighting artist * Ivo Kos: modeling artist * Michael Krummhoefener: modeling artist * Ana Lacaze: lighting artist * Ana Lacaze: shading artist * Ken Lao: additional effects developer * Dan Lee: visual effects * Holly Lloyd: lighting artist * Tom Lokovic: rendering software engineer * Michael Lorenzen: modeling artist * Sue Maatouk-Kalache: shading manager * David MacCarthy: lighting artist * Steve May: modeling artist * Dale McBeath: character animator * Daniel McCoy: lead shading artist * Felix Mendoza: lighting artist * Paul Mica: CG painter * Tom Miller: shading artist * Tim Milliron: modeling artist * Josh Minor: software engineer: research and development * Amy Moran: lighting artist * Desiree Mourad: lighting artist * Carmen Ngai: lighting artist * Martin Nguyen: simulation and effects artist * Mark Nielsen: lighting manager * Mirjana Nikolic: shading artist * Kelly O'Connell: lighting artist * Kelly O'Connell: modeling artist * Keith Olenick: shading artist * Eileen O'Neill: lighting artist * Brandon Onstott: shading artist * David Orecklin: simulation and effects coordinator * Eben Ostby: modeling supervisor * Adrienne Othon: simulation and effects artist * Jack Paulus: sequence supervisor: simulation and effects * Laura Phillips: CG painter * Leslie Picardo: simulation and effects artist * Seth Piezas: lighting artist * John Singh Pottebaum: modeling artist * Mitch Prater: shading artist * Guido Quaroni: modeler * Joshua Reiss: modeling artist * Chris Rock: lighting artist * Brian M. Rosen: shading artist * Dale Ruffolo: lighting artist * Dale Ruffolo: modeling artist * Vandana Reddy Sahrawat: lighting artist * Marcia Savarese: simulation and effects coordinator * Andrew Schmidt: modeling artist * Gary Schultz: modeling artist * Bill Sheffler: modeling artist * Yun Shin: layout artist * Erik Smitt: lighting artist * Konishi Sonoko: modeling artist * Keith Stichweh: simulation and effects artist * Jerome Strach: systems administrator * Dan Sukiennik: set dresser: model unit * Peter Sumanaseni: lighting artist * Galyn Susman: simulation and effects supervisor * Tim Swec: simulation and effects artist * Richard S.G. Thompson: simulation and effects artist * Richard Thompson: simulation and effects artist * Allison Torres: simulation and effects artist * Gina Trbovich: shading coordinator * Belinda van Valkenburg: CG painter * Kiril Vidimče: software engineer: research and development * Christine Waggoner: modeling artist * Christine Waggoner: simulation and effects artist * Kim White: lighting artist * Kim White: modeling artist * Patrick Wilson: lighting artist * Bill Wise: shading artist * Adam Woodbury: additional effects developer * Brian Daniel Young: lighting artist * Euan K. MacDonald: digital artist Camera and Electrical Department * Don Conway: camera technician * Perrin Cutting: camera department manager * Elizabeth Del Sol: lighting production assistant * Jean-Claude Kalache: lighting supervisor * John Hee Soo Lee: camera software and engineering * Matthew Martin: camera software and engineering * Julie M. McDonald: camera department manager * Louis Rivera: camera supervisor * Jon Shlens: camera software and engineering * Jeff Wan: camera technician Animation Department * Robert Anderson: layout artist * Cortney Armitage: layout artist * Kyle Balda: animator * Alan Barillaro: animator * Alan Barillaro: character developer * Stephen Barnes: animator * Bobby Beck: animator * Michael Berenstein: animator * Maxwell Brace IV: story artist * Shawn Brennan: layout artist * Dylan Brown: animator * Jim Capobianco: story artist * Scott Clark: directing animator * Brett Coderre: animator * Tim Crawfurd: animator * Ricardo Curtis: animator * David DeVan: animator * David DeVan: character developer * Chris DiGiovanni: animation fixes and deliveries * Doug Dooley: animator * Ike Feldman: animator * David Fulp: story artist * Rob Gibbs: story artist * Louis Gonzales: layout artist * Craig Good: senior layout artist * Andrew Gordon: animator * Andrew Gordon: character developer * Stephen Gregory: animator * Stephen Gregory: character developer * Jimmy Hayward: animator * Sarah Jo Helton: animation manager * Kitt Hirasaki: animation software engineer * Jesse Hollander: animator * Steven Clay Hunter: character developer * Patrick James: additional layout artist * Ewan Johnson: layout supervisor * Sungyeon Joh: layout artist * John Kahrs: animator * John Kahrs: character developer * Nancy Kato: animator * Jason Katz: story artist * Karen Kiser: animator * Shawn P. Krause: animator * Shawn P. Krause: character developer * Jeremy Lasky: layout artist * Eric Lebel: additional layout artist * Eric Lebel: animation software engineer * Dan Lee: animator * Wendell Lee: animator * Patrick Lin: lead layout artist * Bud Luckey: character designer * Bud Luckey: story artist * Matthew Luhn: story artist * Angus MacLane: animator * Angus MacLane: character developer * Daniel Mason: animator * Ted Mathot: story artist * Dale McBeath: animator * Amy McNamara: animator * Glenn McQueen: supervising animator * Jon Mead: animator * Paul Mendoza: fix animator * Billy Merritt: additional layout artist * Billy Merritt: animator * Ken Mitchroney: story artist * Dave Mullins: animator * James Ford Murphy: animator * Peter Nash: animator * Victor Navone: animator * Ricky Nierva: character designer * Bret 'Brook' Parker: additional layout artist * Bret 'Brook' Parker: animator * Michael Parks: animator * Sanjay Patel: animator * Sanjay Patel: story artist * Jeff Pidgeon: story artist * Bobby Podesta: animator * Bobby Podesta: character developer * Jeff Pratt: animator * Jeff Pratt: character developer * Brett Pulliam: additional layout artist * Brett Pulliam: animator * Rich Quade: supervising animator * Joe Ranft: story artist * Kathleen Relyea: animation fix coordinator * Roger Rose: animator * Robert H. Russ: animator * Mark Sanford: layout artist * Gini Cruz Santos: additional layout artist * Gini Cruz Santos: animator * Gini Cruz Santos: character developer * Gabriel Schlumberger: layout artist * Andy Schmidt: animator * Adam Schnitzer: additional layout artist * Bob Scott: story artist * Gabrielle Siegel: animation production assistant * David Skelly: story artist * Alan Sperling: animator * Nathan Stanton: story artist * Patty Kihm Stevenson: animator * Ross Stevenson: animator * Doug Sweetland: directing animator * David Tart: animator * J. Warren Trezevant: animator * Jenni Tsoi: animation department coordinator * Michael Venturini: animator * Mark A. Walsh: character developer * Tasha Wedeen: animator * Sylvia Wong: layout artist * Adam Wood: animator * Kureha Yokoo: animator * Ron Zorman: animator Editorial Department * Luis Alvarez y Alvarez: additional editorial assistant * Torbin Xan Bullock: first assistant editor * Chris DeLaGuardia: color timer * Jack Curtis Dubowsky: additional editorial assistant * Dan Engstrom: second assistant editor * Axel Geddes: second assistant editor * Margaret Hou: second assistant editor * Jason Hudak: assistant editor * Marcia Gwendolyn Jones: editorial manager * Hoon H. Kim: editorial coordinator * Katherine Ringgold: additional editor * Ken Schretzmann: second editor * Greg Snyder: assistant editor * Renee Steen: editorial production assistant * David Suther: second assistant editor * Elizabeth Thomas: additional assistant editor * Lee Unkrich: additional editor * Chris Vallance: assistant editor * Anna Wolitzky: second assistant editor * Atsuko Yamagishi: editorial production assistant * Mark Yeager: assistant editor * Timothy Sorensen: assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Music Department * Bruno Coon: music editor * Sandy DeCrescent: orchestra contractor * Peter Doell: score recordist * Mark Eshelman: scoring crew * Jason Lloyd: scoring crew * Tom MacDougall: music supervisor * Joey Newman: conductor: theme park ride music * Jonathan Sacks: orchestrator * Pat Weber: scoring technician * Frank Wolf: scoring mixer * Bruno Coon: composer: additional music (uncredited) * Mark Graham: music copyist (uncredited) Other crew * John Alex: software engineer * Kirsten Ames Staubli: assistant production accountant * Brad Andalman: software team lead * David Baraff: software engineer * Ronen Barzel: software engineer * Tony Basso: security officer * Jennifer Becker: systems administrator * Gabriel Benveniste: systems administrator * Bryan Bird: systems administrator * Samuel Lord Black: software engineer * Malcolm Blanchard: software engineer * Susan Bradley: title designer * Shawn Brennan: layout sequence lead * Ian Buono: documentation and support * James Burgess: photoscience manager * Kevin Ping Chang: production assistant * Leo Chu: studio executive * Rob Cook: software team lead * Will Csaklos: story consultant * Jill Culton: development story supervisor * Bena Currin: software team lead * Lars R. Damerow: systems administrator * Tom Deering: documentation and support * Tony DeRose: software team lead * David DiFrancesco: photoscience manager * Jessica Donohoe: script coordinator * Brett Drogmund: production assistant * Ashley Edner: additional voice * Bobby Edner: additional voice * Camilla Edwards: assistant to co-director * Arik Ehle: production assistant * Douglas Epps: software engineer * Nils Erdmann: finance * Edward Escueta: unix systems administrator * Tomoko Harada Ferguson: story production assistant * Kurt Fleischer: software team lead * Erik Forman: information systems manager * Lisa Forssell: software engineer * Grant Gatzke: systems administrator * Pascal Grapard: assistant to vice president of production * F. Sebastian Grassia: software engineer * Susan Boylan Griffin: documentation and support * Patrick Guenette: systems administrator * Thomas Hahn: software team lead * Bethany Jane Hanson: systems administrator * Mark Tiberius Henne: sequence supervisor: simulation and effects * Suzanne Hightower: assistant to director * Jisup Hong: software engineer * Bahram Hooshmand: production coordinator * Ling Hsu: systems administrator * Jason 'Jayfish' Hull: systems administrator * Jose Ignacio: systems operator * Mitchell Im: software engineer * Victoria Jaschob: layout manager * Michael B. Johnson: software engineer * Marcia Gwendolyn Jones: story manager * Humera Yasmin Khan: systems engineer * Jae Hong Kim: technical director * Tom Kim: layout department coordinator * Chris King: software engineer * Andrew Kinney: shading artist * Cybele Knowles: documentation and support * Cory Knox: systems administrator * Sabine Magdelena Koch: story production assistant * Craig Kolb: software engineer * Manny Ko: software engineer * David M. Laur: software engineer * Matthew Lindahl: systems operator * Michael Lorenzen: sequence supervisor: simulation and effects * Janet Lucroy: directing lighting artist * Steve May: sequence supervisor: simulation and effects * Tim Milliron: software engineer * Graham Moloy: production coordinator * Gary Monheit: software engineer * BoB 'Naked BoB' Morgan: systems operator * Terry Lee Moseley: systems administrator * David Munier: shading artist * Nghi 'Tin' Nguyen: documentation and support * Peter Nye: software team lead * Shaun Oborn: software engineer * Michael O'Brien: software engineer * Adrian Ochoa: story production assistant * Gregg Olsson: layout sequence lead * Ethan Owen: production coordinator * Jack Paulus: sequence supervisor: simulation and effects * Esther Pearl: script coordinator * Esther Pearl: story coordinator * Bob Peterson: story supervisor * Manny Ponce: systems administrator * Thomas Porter: supervising technical director * Joyce Powell: directing lighting artist * Josh Qualtieri: systems administrator * Guido Quaroni: additional voice * Guido Quaroni: sequence supervisor: simulation and effects * Sudeep Rangaswamy: software engineer * Arun Rao: software team lead * Catherine Roehl: production accountant * Drew Rogge: machinist * Rick Sayre: shading supervisor * Auburn C. 'Aubie' Schmidt: systems administrator * Don Schreiter: software engineer * Bob Scott: additional voices * Kay Seirup: documentation and support * Michael Shantzis: software engineer * Nelson Siu: unix systems administrator * Brian Smits: software engineer * Maria Milagros Soto: documentation and support * Heidi Stettner: software engineer * Jerome Strach: systems administrator * Paul Strauss: software team lead * Beth Sullivan: photoscience department administrator * Joni Superticioso: security officer * Elle Yoko Suzuki: systems administrator * Robert Taylor: director of production finance * Andy Thomas: systems administrator * Jason Topolski: systems administrator * Tien Truong: software engineer * Mark T. VandeWettering: software engineer * Dirk Van Gelder: software team lead * Eric Veach: software engineer * Christopher C. Walker: systems administrator * John Warren: master lighting artist * John Warren: shading artist * Karon Weber: software engineer * Jay Weiland: systems administrator * Brad West: software engineer * Derek Williams: layout sequence lead * Brad Winemiller: sequence supervisor: simulation and effects * Andy Witkin: software team lead * Audrey Wong: software engineer * Shannon Wood: script coordinator * Wayne Wooten: software engineer * David Yu: software engineer * Sean C. Alvarez: production accountant (uncredited) Post Production Sound Services Provided by *Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital LTD., LCC, Marin County, California "If I Didn't Have You" Music and Lyrics by *Randy Newman Performed by *Billy Crystal & John Goodman Produced by *Randy Newman and Chris Montan and Frank Wolf Production Babies *Ahmi *Aleksander *Alex *Annika *Anthony *Camille *Chloe *Christopher *Claire *Claire Emily *Connor *Eli *Elza *Emilia *Emma *Emma Mei-li *Finn *Gemma *Hailey *Hannah *Hunter *Isaac *Jacey *Jacob *James *Jasper *Jonah *Jordan *Josiah *Klaire *Lena *Leonardo *Louise *Lucy *Madison *Mary *Maximillian *Michael *Olivia *Penelope *Phoebe *Pinky *Rebecca *Sage *Santiago *Sebastian *Tavia *Zellie *Zoe Thanks * Debbie L. O'Keeffe: special thanks Executive Monster Inc, Merchandise Now at Disney Store, Disney Store Catalog & www.disneystore.com Copyright © MMI Disney Enterprises, Inc., Pixar Animation Studios And Troublemaker Studios All Rights Reserved This Motion Pictures was Created by Pixar and Troublemaker Talking Pictures For Purposed of Copyright Law in the United Kingdom. Original Soundtrack Available from Walt Disney Records Distributed by *Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced *Pixar Animation Studios *Troublemaker Studios Emeryville, California pl:Potwory i spółka/Obsada Category:End Credits